


Никто не придет

by Allora



Series: То, что могло быть [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Цикл фиков по внезапно ударившему автору по голове пейрингу."Барышня и хулиган".    Часть шестая: В горе Уэзер Сэм Фокс больше всего скучала по звездному небу.Таймлайн 2-01/16





	

В горе Сэм больше всего скучала по звездному небу. Когда она это сказала, на нее посмотрели как на ненормальную. Неужели не хватило на Ковчеге? Не хватило. Земное небо совсем другое, не то, что в иллюминатор станции. И Сэм на него еще не насмотрелась. А здесь не было неба. Все, как на Ковчеге, только вместо металла и пластика — бетон и побрякушки на стенах, в которых даже иллюминаторов не было. И воздух ненастоящий. После простора поверхности снова сидеть в замкнутом пространстве, да еще как в Верхнем секторе — общее помещение с рядами коек... Вместе весело, конечно, но почему-то Сэм хотелось в тишину маленькой палатки на троих.

Им постоянно твердили, что они в безопасности. Что тут им ничто не угрожает, что ни земляне — Посторонние, как их называли в горе — с их стрелами, ни дикие звери, ни радиация сюда не проникнут. Однако Сэм предпочла бы их незащищенный лагерь после нападения. С землянами они уже разобрались, радиация, как выяснилось, им была не страшна, а с дикими зверями прекрасно справлялись Беллами и Джон с остальными охотниками...

Джон. Вот кого ей точно не хватало. Несмотря на то, как они расстались, она уже была готова все забыть, простить, только бы он был жив, только бы был рядом, пусть и не с ней. Хотя почему-то с каждым днем крепла уверенность, что если бы он не устроил этот вот спектакль с побегом из челнока, то у нее получилось бы его удержать. Она же видела, чувствовала, что ему было с ней хорошо, и не только во время секса. Сэм все поняла бы чуть позже и объяснила бы ему, что он зря так резко все оборвал. Сейчас, по здравому размышлению Сэм осознала, что он прогнал ее тогда только для того, чтобы его тень изгоя не падала на нее... Сделал больно и ей, и, конечно, себе. Сэм помнила, как отчаянно он ее обнимал, перед тем как решиться выгнать. Дурак. Ей было так наплевать уже на мнение всех окружающих, даже на мнение Джаспера... Она помнила и свои чувства у челнока, когда вздыхала с облегчением, радуясь, что никто не знает о ее отношениях с Джоном, потому что быть с убийцей и предателем — ужасно. Сейчас от этих чувств осталось только сожаление о том, какая она дура. Дура, потому что позволила ему сыграть на ее смятении, обиде и смущении, позволила себе закрыть глаза на все хорошее, что она знала о Джоне, и помнить только то, что он убил Коннора и Майлза. Которые его самого убили чуть раньше, о чем все благополучно забыли, и она тоже.

Но сейчас все стало предельно ясно, все на своих местах. Только вот самого Джона рядом не было. Может, уже никогда и не будет... И когда эта мысль во всей своей очевидности вставала перед ней, Сэм становилось очень больно, горько и страшно. Страшно, несмотря на кажущееся благополучие и спокойствие их новой жизни в горе. Джаспер и Монти говорили, что их спасли. Им помогли. Им оказали услугу. Только вот Сэм не просила ее спасать. И никто из них не просил. Они справились с землянами сами. И теперь почти все хотели жить под голубым небом, а не в бетонном бункере под землей без шанса выбраться. Это хуже Ковчега... Но горные люди говорили, что Ковчег разбился, и что выжили только они. И осознание одиночества многих сбивало с толку, многие, хоть и хотели на поверхность, боялись даже говорить об этом. Ведь тут безопасно.

Только вот Сэм не чувствовала этой безопасности. Все казалось слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И Джона с ними не было. Хотя она не знала, жив ли он, но надеялась. Выжил же он тогда, в первом своем изгнании. У него есть опыт, сила и везение. Значит, он обязан быть живым, и сейчас он наверху. А она тут. Запертая в клетке...

О клетках она знала очень мало, как выяснилось. Их тюрьма на Ковчеге, даже вместе с маячившей впереди в ближайшие пару месяцев казнью, была раем по сравнению с тем адом горы Уэзер, который открылся им вскоре после побега Кларк. По сравнению с рассказами Джаспера и Монти о подземельях Жатвы, шлюз в открытый космос или пресловутое копье в грудь казались милосердной эвтаназией. 

А потом пропала Харпер. А потом Монти. И когда они вернулись, спасибо Джасперу, то рассказали, что есть смерть еще хуже, чем выкачивание крови. Харпер, непробиваемая, всегда спокойная Харпер, с ужасными синими кругами вокруг глаз и в кровь искусанными губами, плакала почти в голос, когда рассказывала о том, что с ней делали, забирая ее костный мозг, чтобы горные люди смогли выйти на поверхность..

Никто не поверил, что если вмешался президент, то теперь им ничего не грозит. И то, что он сказал Джасперу, будто они могут уйти, было лишь маленькой надеждой, которая угасла, когда забравшая одного из них доктор Цинь сообщила, что Данте Уоллес больше не командует горой. И им снова пришлось защищать свои жизни, теперь от тех, кто «спас» их. На этот раз их было меньше, они были в тюрьме, и с ними не было ни Кларк, ни Рейвен, ни Беллами. И президент больше не был на их стороне. Новый президент горы Уэзер хотел их смерти так же неумолимо, как они хотели жить. Ведь их смерть означала жизнь для хозяев горы...

Это было похоже на ночной кошмар, из которого нельзя было вырваться, и в котором каждый просвет означал лишь еще более страшное продолжение. Джаспер сказал, что видел Беллами — и Цинь забрала Тони. Беллами и правда оказался здесь, передал Джасперу пистолет — и Джаспера забрала Цинь. Правда, Беллами сдержал слово и вовремя заполнил пятый уровень воздухом снаружи, убившим всех землян, и Цинь тоже. Наслаждение, которое испытала Сэм, вдохнув свежий воздух с запахом леса и разбивая камеры слежения в столовой и спальнях, было ни с чем не сравнимым.

А в следующей атаке — которую они все-таки отбили — забрали саму Сэм. И страх, который она пережила, пока ее тащили по коридорам, и она понимала, что никто ей уже не поможет, тоже был мало с чем сравним. Разве что с тем ужасом, который охватил ее в лаборатории, где лежали трупы Тони и еще кого-то из уведенных Цинь раньше. Сэм потеряла голос и не могла сопротивляться, пока ее вели к месту, которое описывала Харпер, и только стукнувшее ее осознание, что следующий окровавленный труп будет принадлежать ей, придало сил, чтобы вырваться из вцепившихся в нее рук. Конечно, она не справилась бы с охранниками горы. И если бы не Беллами, она не ушла бы дальше двери. Никогда в жизни Сэм не думала, что будет так рада видеть Беллами Блейка, что бросится ему на шею, и уж точно не думала, что его объятия будут такими теплыми и надежными, и что ей их хватит, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с силами.

А потом был дом Майи, и ее отец, Винсент, который сперва хотел ее выгнать, а потом погиб, защищая ее от охранников.

А потом больше никто не пришел. Те, кто был с ней, не могли помочь, их всех ждало одно и то же — смерть под сверлом в руках горных чудовищ. И последней связной мыслью Сэм было то, что Джон не дал бы ей умереть.

***

— Список детей, находящихся в горе Уэзер, выведен на основной монитор в зале совета, все желающие могут подойти и ознакомиться. — Эбби выглядела измученной, но спокойной. — Кларк не смогла вспомнить еще пять имен, но если вспомнит — эта информация тут же будет добавлена.

Кларк честно пыталась восстановить в памяти имена всех, кого оставила в горе. Она точно знала, что вместе с ней в плен попали сорок семь человек. Но у нее не было возможности — да и не подумала она составлять список на месте — пересчитать всех лично. Ее занимали совсем другие вопросы. То, что она эти-то сорок два имени вспомнила, было чудом. Тянуть больше было нельзя, ее ждали более важные задачи. Страшно представить, чем обернется для Скайкру расстрел в лесной деревне, и это сильно могло осложнить и без того нерешаемую задачу освобождения ребят из горного плена. Когда она поняла, что больше не может ни одного человека вспомнить, решила, что хватит сидеть над этим списком. Пусть родители тех, кого она запомнила, увидят имена своих детей. Еще пятерым придется подождать...

— Кларк!

Очень вовремя.

— Чего тебе, Мерфи? — видеть его было неприятно, но он был прав тогда — не его вина в случившемся, он сделал все, что мог, чтобы остановить Финна.

— Те, кого ты не помнишь... там были только парни?

— Что? — Кларк не сразу поняла, о чем он, а когда дошло, разозлилась. Что за идиотский вопрос? Если бы она помнила, кого она не помнит, она бы их помнила! Ему совсем заняться нечем?

— Да! Только парни! Это все?

— А все остальные...

— Остальные погибли в том бою, в котором ты не участвовал! — зло бросила Кларк. — Который мы выиграли не благодаря твоей помощи, а вопреки тому, что ты оставил нас без пороха!

Мерфи отступил с непонятным выражением лица, толковать которое у Кларк не было желания.

— Ну, как я посмотрю, ты и без пороха неплохо устраиваешь взрывы, — сказал он, и, наверное, это должно было звучать язвительно, но звучало горько, как будто он сожалел о сделанном. Кларк внезапно стало не по себе, но Мерфи уже развернулся и пошел прочь, а ей нужно было собираться. Поэтому она махнула рукой — это же Мерфи. Он сам со своими сожалениями разберется.

Она вспомнила об этом эпизоде уже потом, после похорон Финна и его жертв. Потому что утром, когда она открыла глаза, ей вдруг привиделось общежитие горы Уэзер, ее альбом, взгляд поверх рисунка на вход — и Саманта Фокс, тихо идущая в дальний угол спальни. Фокс всегда была такой тихоней... И она была одной из тех пятерых.

Вспомнился и тот разговор. Мерфи спрашивал такой странной формулировкой не случайно. Он не дружков своих искал, про них он бы прямо спросил... А что, если он искал именно ее? А Кларк тогда со злости ляпнула, не подумав. И теперь он уверен, что Фокс умерла. У челнока. Когда его не было рядом.

На какую-то долю секунды ей стало стыдно. Но она сможет исправить эту оплошность. Когда они вернутся в Аркадию. Если он искал именно Саманту, ему повезло. Почему-то ей хотелось верить, что так и есть. Что хоть кому-то повезет и после всего этого они будут вместе.

И еще раз Кларк вспомнила об этом, когда армия Лексы бросила Скайкру на смерть у самой горы. Когда она вошла в подземелья и встретила там Октавию — единственную, кто остался с ней. И когда Октавия показала ей тело в тележке для трупов. Тело Саманты Фокс.

Даже если Мерфи искал именно ее — это уже было неважно.

И когда она встретила Мерфи в Полисе, ей не пришло в голову вспоминать тот его вопрос. Не время оплакивать мертвых. Надо спасать живых.


End file.
